When Angst is true
by Shade The Krokorok
Summary: My first story/ Join Shade as he encounters the one problem he could do without-Female dark-types. How will he survive all these chapters? I'm not sure, even though I'm writing the damn story. Rated M for future Lemons, along with some gore along the way. HIATUS- NO TIME TO EDIT OR UPLOAD ATM


Temptations Leading to Lust

"I'm giving in, Cher. "I whimpered, contempt to do what she had just told me not to, "I got to have it." I reached for my friend/female counterpart, and only received slap to my small snout as recognition that what I did was shamed. She only replied with a slight smirk and devilish smile, swaying her hips to and fro. "Stop temping me!" I yelled, turning my back to her, trying not to give in again. But the smell, it was too strong. The feral side of me went back into instinct, reaching for her, with the same result as my first attempt.

"You love torturing me, don't you?" I asked, rubbing my snout from the second back hand.

"It's funny to see your face when I hit you, I'll admit." She stated. "You really thought you could get lucky this time? Please," she scoffed, turning tail, "You really are a bad friend." I glared directly at her with a rage I hadn't felt in a while, causing her to flinch, an unexpected reaction from someone such as herself. Noticing her fearful action, I dropped the glare. "Sorry, Cher. I didn't expect such a reaction from one of our 'Best protectors'."

"It's ok…." Cher trailed off, seeming a little Blank-minded. "I guess you DO have some back bone, to go with your stupidity." Cher said, back to her normal self. I chuckled internally, thinking of how things used to be when we were younger.

Me n Charlotte, 2 Sandile on the run, were somewhere in Unova, a desert close to the ancient ruins. No parents, no care takers, just me n her for the last 12 years of our life. We traveled from city to city, stealing what we needed, escaping in the night, and moving on to the next city to silently plunder for our next meal.

"I'm huuuuuuuungry." Charlotte complained "I have a feeling there's gona be no food here. Shaaaaaaade." She whined, Grabbing onto my hind legs.

"yes Cher?" I asked, scared of what she actually wanted. Not at the thing itself, but the ever presenting fact that I would most likely not be able to provide it.

"Carry me?" she asked, pulling her best set o' puppy eyes and a quivering bottom lip. I sighed with relief. I could do that any day. Instead of replying, I used my body as leverage to lift Charlotte up onto my back.

"Thanks…" Charlotte managed to say before lulling into a deep sleep, on my back. She looked peaceful up there, so I decided to trek on. As the 'Big brother' of us two, I usually did all the traveling while Charlotte peacefully drifted into her dreamscape. I was 3 years older than her, with me being 17 and her 14.

"3-4 more years, "I reminded myself, "3-4." With the future out of my head and the desert in my way to the next town, I continued through, intent on our survival.

"Well, it's getting dark," Charlotte said, looking to her right and left, seeing no one in particular, "Let's get back to camp now. You coming with, or staying behind to do some more hunting?"

"I'll come with," I replied, shrugging off her suspicious movements, "Besides, there's no more Darumaka Nearby. No point in straying off the path, right?" I took my bag of kills and slowly followed behind, taking note of her movements. She stopped for a second, saying she thought she saw something up ahead and told me to stay back. Charlotte disappeared behind the corner for a good 10 minutes before I followed soothe, intrigued as to whether she was captured or simply trying to scare me. Slowly maneuvering myself around the corner, I noticed only the lower half of Charlotte, as her top half and head were blocked by something. The swaying of her tail, her rapid body movements, her claw lower down to her mid-section, The claw disappearing… A liquid on the floor? Strange…Whatever she was doing, it seemed to please her. Muffled Noises could be heard past the covering wall of rock. I pressed my body against it, Ear pushed directly on it.

"Ungh…Shade…You dirty boy. You like that, don't you?" charlotte moaned, more and more liquid excreting from her lower half. ' _Why did she say my name, of all of them?'_ I thought, more contempt on figuring out her actions then before. I decided to examine the liquid, dragging one of my claws through it as to scoop some of it up. Sticky it seemed, almost transparent. Smelled odd but familiar. ' _I guess I'll have to taste it…'_ I thought slowly, reluctant to bring the Mysterious Liquid from my partner to my lips. But caution gave in to curiosity as I brought it in my mouth. It tasted… sweet. A tangy-ish flavor, with a sweet and sour after-taste. The scent was arousing, almost. Screw figuring out what she was doing! Whatever it was, my body wanted, no, NEEDED more of it.

Almost as if on instinct, I dropped to the floor as I brought my narrow mouth to the puddle of nectar, as my mind compared it to. My tongue snaked on the floor as it hungrily lapped up all the sweet juices. I gasped in ecstasy at how delicious it was, a gasp that happened to be loud enough for Charlotte to overhear as she did her 'thing'.

"OH…Shade!?" she gasped, opening the wall of brick. Her face was one of almost pure ecstasy, with two rosy cheeks to accompany it. In her eyes, I was laying on the floor, trying my all hardest to lap up her juices. "What…What are you d-doing?" She asked, her emotion turning to that of an embarrassed or shy look.

"Cher, I can explain…" I said, raising myself back up onto my feet, hoping she didn't notice my actions. "I was…err…Tired. Yeah, tired. So I fell down as soon as I tried to get to ya. As for what I'm doing?" My mind quickly went over multiple responses to give to her; a specific one came to mind that would let me get my answers. "Cher, care to explain why this sweet nect- I mean mysterious liquid is accompanying you here?" I asked, Disregarding my previously stated message. She didn't let what I said go away, though.

"Right after you tell me what you were doing." Charlotte replied, arms crossed. It was hard to think of a response; If she had discovered what I was up to it would be down-hill from here. I needed another excuse, and quick.

"I tried to see what you were doing." I said, not too far from the full truth. "So, what were you doing?"

"What I do doesn't concern you." Charlotte said, turning her head in the opposite way.

"That's not what I think, considering you shouting my name and all." I retorted, causing Charlottes' blush to intensify greatly.

"What else did you hear, huh?" Charlotte asked, hoping to get the upper hand.

"A few moans, a gasp here and there. Why do you ask?" I responded.

"Shade… do you KNOW what I was doing in there?" Charlotte questioned nervously.

"No," I responded, "But you must have enjoyed it immensely. If you called my name out, that means I'm a part of whatever you were doing. Care to enlighten me on what that action was?"

"Not until we get back. Let's go, Shade." Charlotte ordered, quickly leaving the area and gesturing me to follow. The trip back to base was a long and uneventful one, neither of us said a word as we tread the path back. After ten trite wasted minutes, we had arrived at our base. The place was small; it was a wide one-story house, with 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a main room. We usually vacated to our 'dormitories' as I referred them to, sometimes stepping out to eat and use our separate bathrooms, along with hunting on the occasions. This was one house along a row of 4 others, all accompanied by either one or two other Pokémon of wide varieties.

"Back from another successful hunt?" a neighboring Sawsbuck asked, donning its Summer forme despite it being autumn. He eyed our kills hungrily, hoping I hadn't noticed where his eyes fell to.

"Your right, Vice," I answered, knowing exactly what her was going to ask soon, "too bad we aren't sharing. With you, that is." The answer was followed by a glare from our next door neighbor, followed by hi prancing back to his home.

"Got him good, Shade." Charlotte said smugly, walking up from behind. "I'd expect nothing less from a partner in crime. Well, not so much crime as it I mischievous acts, but you get my drift right?" I nodded in acceptance. "Well, come with me," charlotte ordered, "we need to talk."

She trailed into our main room, with me following behind, confused as to what we were going to be 'talking' about. The main room was fairly basic; There were 3 seats- 2 small side couches and a main couch to accompany the center of the room. A medium sized T.V was in front of the main couch, held up by a hollow dresser that we both neglected to use. Between the T.V and te main couch was a coffee table, complete with a few cup protectors and a book or two.

Charlotte moved one of the mini couches to the front of the T.V, sat in it, and gestured for me to take the big couch. Once I had myself seated. Charlotte began.

"Its that time of the year again." She said, expecting me to immediately know what she was hinting at.

"Yeah. It's a wonderfull August we have here," I said in conformation, "But I'm pretty sure that were not here to talk about the seasons and months. So, whats on your mind, Cher?"

" Wait, you DON'T know what im talking about?" Charlotte questioned, to wich I nodded in response.

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what you might be entailing, do be so kind as to relieve me from this mysterious tension and inform me of your intent for this abruptly called meeting." I fluently replied, getting a glare from Charlotte herself. If looks could kill, I'd have been shot on sight.

"Ignorant as always," She said, sighing to herself. "I never thought you to be THAT dense, but you and father were always alike. No sense of what a woman feels." She took a brief pause and a slow inhale of air before continuing the conversation. "Normally, I would be fine 'round now as I wasn't mature enough to experience these… temptations, but now I'm 'of age'. You know where im going from here?"

"Nope." I replied.

"Figures. I guesse I have to be blunt with it. I'm going into a form of angst-filled-lust that most dark typing females experience. No, its not like heat. Much, much worse. It'll be very intense for the next few months, and im gona try everything in my power to get you… 'inside of me'. No matter what I try, you need to say no. even if I threaten to castrate you with my claws, refusal is top priority".

I had no idea what I was getting my self into.


End file.
